Brightest Star of All
by bookfreak1317
Summary: The day I told Kurt Hummel I love him, was the worst day of my life. No Kurt didn't reject me. Well, I think he wouldn't have rejected me. But I won't ever know. Not while I'm alive anyway. Warning: Character death


**Brightest Star of All**

**Disclaimer: No tengo! No tengo!**

**Summary: The day I told Kurt Hummel I love him, was the worst day of my life. No, Kurt didn't reject me. Well, I think he wouldn't have rejected me. But I won't ever know. Not while I'm alive anyways.**

**Warnings: Character death**

**A/N** This is based shortly after Valentine's Day. Blaine realized that he loves Kurt in that coffee shop but he didn't tell Kurt his feelings then, planning on trying to find the best way to tell him later on. I apologize for any mistakes, since I have no beta. So everything here is mine. Please read, enjoy, and review! Oh, and if you have time, can you please check out my new community 'Dear Diary'? If you could, I would be extremely grateful.

**xoxo bookfreak1317**

* * *

><p>I've had pretty bad days in my life, but there's one day that stands out of all the rest, the day I had planned on telling Kurt Hummel I loved him.<p>

I had the whole thing planned out. I was going to sing "Somewhere Only We Know" in the school cafeteria in front of everyone, go down on one knee, present Kurt a rose and then ask him if he would like to go to dinner on Friday night to a French restaurant Kurt had been telling me about that he was dying to go to. I was going to be witty and charming the whole night, trying to get Kurt to laugh his beautiful laugh and blush that beautiful pink red. Then after dinner, I would take him to an nearby ice cream place, listen to him whine about how unhealthy it was before I convinced him to share a cup of vanilla ice cream with me. Then I would drive him home and on his porch before he could go inside, I would softly kiss him goodbye and leave before his dad could come after me with his shot gun.

But none of this ever happen. Not even close to happening. Not then, not now. Not even in the future.

It was February 21st, a week after Valentine's day. It was 12:25. I had just gotten up and I was going to signal the Warbler's to follow me to Kurt's table where he was talking to Nick and Thad, distracting him so he wouldn't notice us coming up behind him to serenade him. But before I could get even half way across the room, it happened.

The doors to the cafeteria had flown open. And everyone turned to stare at the intruder. The intruder was dressed in all black with a mask covering his face. The intruder had taken a few steps into the cafeteria and before anyone could do anything, the intruder had pulled out a gun and a loud bam had echoed around the cafeteria as the bullet it left the barrel. Aimed directly at Kurt.

Everything had seemed to be going in slow motion at this point. The bullet slowly speeding towards Kurt. The bullet had entered Kurt's chest. Kurt falling from his chair. I could see the look of surprise on Kurt's face and I could hear everyone else's cries of surprise. But I paid them no attention. All I could see at the time was Kurt's body falling.

Before I knew it, I had run forward and was kneeling by Kurt, holding his head in my lap. I could hear everyone else, calling 9-1-1, and some of the bigger teenagers tackling the man. But I didn't care. All I could see was Kurt.

His breath was unsteady and shallow. He chest moving at a rapid pace to bring in air. Blood was flowing from his wood onto his neat Dalton uniform, staining the white shirt underneath.

I had reached for Kurt's face and pulled his head up to look me in my eyes. His eyes were blurry and I had to shake his head gently so he could focus in on me.

"Kurt," I had said. "Help's on its way. Just keep breathing. Please."

Kurt had then gently answered back. "Blaine." He had said gently, with apparent struggle to get the words.

"That's right." I had sobbed back to him. "I'm here. I'm not going to leave."

"I'm cold." He said with a small cough. Pain etched on his face from the small action.

"It's going to be okay. Just hold on." I had said, tears streaming down my cheeks. "I'm right here, I got you."

"I don't think I can Blaine." He had whispered back at me. The struggle to speak was even more apparent.

"You can Kurt. You have to. You can't leave me Kurt, you can't Kurt." My sobs making my words hard to hear. But Kurt could somehow understand it.

"It's my time." He had said, with a small sad smile upon his face.

"I love you Kurt." I had blurted out and then I had leaned over and kissed Kurt gently. Kurt's cold hand had moved up to touch my face.

When I pulled away and looked at his face, he had a huge smile on his face and joy was apparent in his eyes.

His eyes had then gently shut and his hand and head had fallen back limply.

When the paramedics finally showed up, it was too late. They had to pull me off of Kurt and then had started CPR to try to bring Kurt back. But I had known it was too late. That Kurt was gone.

After a few minutes, the paramedics finally stopped. Everyone in the cafeteria was silent and crying, and all were watching the paramedics try to save Kurt.

The one who had been applying CPR then had broken the silence. "I'm vey sorry. But it's too late. I'm afraid he's gone."

Everyone in the cafeteria had then freaked out. Screaming, sobs. But oddly, I was completely silent. I was silent when they took Kurt away, silent when Burt had shown up at the school and started screaming at everyone, silent during the funeral, and silent as everyone had said they were sorry as they left the cemetery to give me some time alone with Kurt.

I had kneeled down and took out the rose I was going to give Kurt on the day the he was shot. The petals were slightly wilting but was still in good shape. I put the rose down, directly where Kurt's heart would be located underneath the ground. I then looked up at the gravestone and read what was written:

_Kurt Hummel_  
><em>May 26,1994 - February 21, 2011<em>  
><em>Amazing son and friend.<em>  
><em>The brightest star of all.<em>

And for the first time since Kurt died in my arms, I had cried.

The day I told Kurt Hummel I love him, was the worst day of my life. No, Kurt didn't reject me. Well, I think he wouldn't have rejected me. But I won't ever know. Not while I'm alive anyways.

**Posted: 5/25/11**  
><strong>Revised: 625/12**


End file.
